Garou
Garou is one of the main antagonists in the One-Punch Man series. Background As a child, Garou was unpopular and a social outcast. At school, while he was reading a book, a popular boy named Tacchan approached him and wanted to play heroes with him, in which Tacchan declares Garou to be the monster after he tried to make Tacchan realizes how dangerous it was to kick a person from high ground and himself to be Justice Man. He tried to kick Garou, Garou dodged, but after Tacchan missed and hurt himself, to which Garou apologizes. Tacchan asked him what was he doing, pointed out that Garou was the monster, and then kicked him in the face while making others kids to restrain him. Later Garou tried to stand up for himself by making Tacchan, and fight him to make him realize that he cannot bully Garou anymore, but the other children gathered around and started defending Tacchan, saying it was just how the game works. Tacchan then cowardly asked others children to pin Garou to the ground and called the teacher while running away. Garou noticed how Tacchan was the one always smiling, liked by everyone, and was good at everything, even though he was a jerk; while Garou was alone, gloomy, and had no friends. When talking to his uncaring and unsympathetic teacher, they ignored Garou and simply lectured him on how he should not be fighting and what might have happened if it had continued as well as reprimanding him for not distinguishing reality and game. After they were done, they forced the crying Garou to apologize and then notified his parents. Garou eventually snapped and began to see that heroes are nothing more than a bunch of bullies who are preying on the weak and outcast of society like him while receiving praises from others people who equally hate the outcast. On another occasion, Garou watched the Justice Man TV show and was always rooting for the villains to win. He became frustrated every time Justice Man comes and stops them. He asked his father when there would be a villain that could defeat Justice Man, but only to hear the negative; he believed it did not make sense, as he reasoned that the monsters the ones who are always trying their best, but no matter what, they were always killed off unfairly in the end simply because they are monsters. Unwilling to accept the status quo, Garou resolved to become the strongest monster and never lose and to change the scenario. Sick of being a helpless kid throughout his childhood. As an adult, he joined Bang's dojo and became Bang's top disciple. Six months prior to the Super Fight martial arts tournament that Saitama attended, he decided that he had nothing left to learn and rampaged through the dojo, disabling many of the students, including Sour Face. He then received a beating from Bang and was expelled from the dojo. After his expulsion, Garou attended the Super Fight, disguising himself as Wolfman after incapacitating the real one and taking his mask. Garou won the tournament, although his identity remained unknown. From that moment on, Garou decided to chase after the goal of becoming a hero hunter and a monster. Stats Attack Potency: City Level '(Consistently harms extremely powerful monsters and S-Class Heroes, which should be comparable to the likes of Genos and Vaccine Man.) | 'Continent Level (Fought evenly with a casual Saitama, who easily caused massive shockwaves that traveled through the surface of the Moon with a simple jump.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with various S-Class Heroes such as Tanktop Master, who should be comparable to Atomic Samurai.) | 'Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Saitama, who jumped from the Moon to the Earth in a few seconds.) Durability: City Level (Consistently endures beatings from powerful monsters and S-Class Heroes such as Bang.) | Continent Level (Survived multiple punches from a casual Saitama.) Hax: Reactive Evolution, Ability Copying, Fear Induction, Precognition, Regeneration, Resistance to psychic abilities and poison. Intelligence: Genius (Easily became Silver Fang's top disciple. Capable of learning new martial arts just by fighting someone once.) Stamina: Very High (Despite having sustained many injuries in his fight with multiple A-Class Heroes, he still had the energy to fight Silver Fang and Bomb efficiently.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Reactive Evolution:' Through near-death experiences, he can grow and evolve over time to become stronger. He is known to evolve mid-battle such as when being beaten down by Bang and Bomb he evolved and instantly become strong enough to throw them off their feet. Can grow resistances to abilities such as Psychokinesis from fighting Psykos, Pyrokinesis from fighting Orochi, Poison resistance from being hit with Shooter's paralyzing poisonous arrows, and after stalemating against Royal Ripper and Bug God he appeared several hours later and instantly killed Royal Ripper. *'Ability Copying:' Garou has shown the ability to copy people's fighting styles and abilities just by fighting them once. Given how he copied Metal Bat's Fighting Spirit ability, it may be applicable to powers unrelated to martial arts. *'Fear Aura:' Can produce an aura that instills immense fear into the opponent. *'Precognition:' Can predict someone's next move via muscle movement. He loses this ability in his Awakened form. *'Regeneration:' Improves over time. Can survive near-fatal experiences and come back from them. Was fine after being done internal organ damage by Tank Top Master. Healed stab wounds that put holes in him from Orochi. In his Awakened Form, he can heal a blown apart torso and limbs. *'Fighting Spirit:' Somehow copied this from Metal Bat. With every hit he takes, he gets stronger during the fight. It is also powered by rage as in the angrier he gets the stronger he gets. *'Monster Transformation:' Described as him slowly starting to crack or scratch his "limiter", the otherworldly force that limits humans from becoming too strong. Through his experiences mixed with his Reactive Evolution, he turns into a monster over time, slowly growing and evolving. Goes through several transformations, his half monster form, his first Awakened Form, his second one, and finally his third one. *'Flight:' Only capable in his Awakened form. Can fly from an unknown distance in space to Earth in a matter of seconds. Techniques *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist:' His first known martial art taught to him by Bang. A nigh perfect martial art which targets pressure points and can reflect attacks. Has almost mastered this martial art completely, second only to Bang. Said to flow like water streaming through a river but hit with enough power to smash rocks. Skilled enough in the martial art that he's able to use abilities that require two people by himself. *'Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist:' Martial art learned from Bomb, Bang's older and hinted at, more powerful brother. Uses wind pressure to cut through targets with extreme precision. Can cut through flesh, concrete, rock, and steel. *'Watchdog Man's Fighting Style:' Fighting style learned from Watchdog Man after fighting him. Despite losing the fight he was able to remember the style clearly he used it to outpace and confuse Genos. Consists of Garou fighting exactly like a wild beast in Bomb's terms, running on all fours, and resorting to tearing apart and brute force to beat enemies. *'Tanktopper Martial Arts:' Martial art learned from Tanktop Master after Garou fought and defeated him. A martial art that uses brute strength and the environment to overpower the enemy. *'Various Other Martial Arts:' Learned these by going to various dojos, beating everyone there including students and master. *'Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist:' Only used in his Awakened form. Claims it has no weak spot. A martial art that combines all the previous martial arts mentioned into one super martial art. Powerful and skilled enough to force Saitama to get serious. *'Water Stream Encampment:' Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist technique. Creates an area around himself that destroys anything that enters. Powerful enough to shatter meteorite fragments. *'Instantaneous Effect:' Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist technique. Leaps at the opponent with a special footwork before striking fast and precisely with a single jab. Powerful enough to combat Dragon level monsters such as Fuhrer Ugly and Melzalgald. *'Abandonment:' Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist technique. Removes all restrictions put on his mind and fights efficiently increasing his physical and mental stats. *'Flowing Water Whirlwind Roaring Aura Void Ripping Fist:' A technique that combines the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Uses the power of both martial arts and is powerful enough to shatter Elder Centipede's carapace. Garou is skilled enough to use this technique by himself despite it requiring two people. *'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist:' A technique that combines the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Is said to be an upgraded version of the Flowing Water Whirlwind Roaring Aura Void Ripping Fist. Garou is skilled enough to use this technique by himself despite it requiring two people. *'Tanktop Tackle:' Tanktop Technique. Crosses both arms and blows through the enemy. Sent Flashy Flash flying with this attack. *'Tanktop Blow:' Tanktop Technique. Punches the ground with an immense force which is powerful enough to shatter it around for several meters. Can be used in combination with the Tanktop Tackle to attack the opponent while they're caught off guard. *'God Slayer Instant Attack:' Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist technique. Only used in his Awakened form. Attacks with rapid-fire punches. Forced Saitama to counter with his own Serious Consecutive Punches. *'God Slayer Ascending Attack:' Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist technique. Only used in his Awakened form. Attacks with a right upward chop. Key Base and Semi-Awakened | Awakened Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can do push-ups with one arm, using two fingers, while having multiple large rocks stacked on his back. *Overpowered Tanktop Master and sent him flying into a concrete wall which cracked several meters wide. *Ripped off Blue Fire's arm. *Broke Heavy Tank Loincloth's arm. *Punched holes into Senior Centipede. *Severely damaged Metal Bat. *Punched a giant metal ball with enough force to knock out a B-Class Hero. *Knocked out A-Class Hero, Stinger with a single punch. *Deflected an immense amount of bullets from Death Gatling with no injuries as the bullets having enough force to tear apart the ground, trees, and large shed. *Broke Death Gatling's Gatling gun arm in half while knocking him out with a punch at the same time. *Deflected Genos' Machine Gun Blow and even tore off the cyborg's arm. *When being held against a tree with Genos' arm he kicked the tree with enough force to snap it in half and free him. *Could cause small tremors in the ground which spread around for several meters when severely beaten down and weakened. *Picked up a large tree and swung it around in a circle with enough force to create a small whirlwind that took Bang, Bomb, and Genos off their feet. *Sent a man flying by flicking him. *Sent Royal Ripper flying with a kick. *Could spit his tooth with enough force to crack concrete. *Broke Royal Ripper's blade in half. *Punched off Royal Ripper's head while being stabbed in the chest at the same time. *Used the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist to shred Royal Ripper into pieces. *Sliced open Superrat's arm. *Punched Overgrown Rover through several concrete floors. *Defeated Puri Puri Prisoner with one punch. *Caught Superalloy Darkshine's Superalloy Bazooka when just minutes after Darkshine broke his ribs. *Overpowered and defeated Superalloy Darkshine who is commonly noted as being the physically strongest and most durable S-Class Hero. *Deflected Fubuki's Hellstorm Barrage. *Defeated Black Sperm with a punch. *In a flash, he tore Golden Sperm to shreds. *Sliced Zombieman's head in half. *Destroyed a large boulder sent flying at him by Tatsumaki. *Deflected an entire barrage of attacks from Tatsumaki. *Defeated Atomic Samurai with a punch. *Sent Pig God flying with an elbow attack. *Sent Sweet Mask several meters back with a single attack. *Defeated a serious Tatsumaki by tapping her on the forehead. *Broke Puri Puri Prisoner's arm. *The shockwave of one of his punches shattered the ground surrounding him and Saitama spreading for several meters. *Overpowered Superalloy Darkshine and Flashy Flash with ease. Speed/Reactions *Blitzed multiple Tanktoppers at once. *Dodged a handful of Golden Ball's bullets. *Dodged several bat swings from Metal Bat. *Dodged several of Gun Gun's Bullets. *Outmaneuvered through Shooter's Arrows. *Outran Death Gatling's Death Shower which empties his entire magazine in a few seconds. *Outmaneuvered around Shooter's special move which rains arrows from the sky. *Reacted to a beam from Genos. *Even after being weakened from being knocked out by Saitama he effortlessly dodged Royal Ripper's attacks and fought against Bug God at the same time. *Outran an energy blast from Overgrown Rover. *In a matter of seconds, turned Royal Ripper into confetti. *Dodged several attacks from Orochi at once. *Blitzed Puri Puri Prisoner. *Superalloy Darkshine stated that during their fight Garou kept on getting faster and faster due to his evolution. *After being defeated and reverting back to his human form, he ran so fast that not even Sweet Mask, Zombieman, or Bang could keep up with him. *Fought on par with Flashy Flash and Superalloy Darkshine at the same time. **Flashy Flash is commonly regarded as the fastest S-Class Hero even above Atomic Samurai. *In a matter of seconds, turned Golden Sperm into a pool of blood. *Surprised Saitama several times during their fight with his speed. *When knocked into space by Saitama he flew back down in a matter of seconds. Durability/Endurance *Took a major beating from Bang in the past. *Tanked several hits from Tanktop Master and still beat him. *Was perfectly okay after Golden Ball's bullet pierced through his leg. *Defeated Spring Mustachio right after the swordsman stabbed him through the hand. *Was knocked unconscious by Saitama. *His hands were undamaged when deflecting Metal Bat's special move. *Took a major beating from Watchdog Man. **However, he said that he barely made it out with his life. *Minutes after his defeat at the hands of Watchdog Man was still conscious after being kicked through a brick wall by Saitama. *Still suffering from his defeat at the hands of Watchdog Man, Saitama, and having a severe fever he still fought off and defeated the A-Class and B-Class group. *Was hit by Shooter's paralyzing arrows and managed to resist the poison. *Shot multiple times by Gun Gun's revolvers and still managed to defeat the B-Class hero rather easily. *Unfazed by Glasses' punch. *Deflected Death Gatling's Death Shower and his hands were barely scratched. *Tanked multiple attacks from Genos and was fine still after his fight with the A-Class and B-Class Heroes. *Took a massive beating from Bang and Bomb at the same time and managed to live through it. *Survived being punched in the gut by Bug God and being nigh mutilated by Royal Ripper. *Punched off Royal Ripper's head while being stabbed in the chest at the same time. *Was hit multiple times by Overgrown Rover's energy blasts and was still standing. **A single shot from Rover's blast is enough to level the entire Monster Association base while Rover continuously was able to shake multiple city blocks. *Survived being crushed inside a boulder by Dragon level Monster, Psykos. *Stood his ground after Orochi's energy blasts were hitting him at point blank. *Survived having immense gravitation weight put on him by Psykos. *Even after having his ribs broken by Superalloy Darkshine he beat the hero so bad that he was humiliated and broken. *After being beaten down by Saitama in his Awakened Form reverting back to a human he received yet another beating from Bang. *Regeneration is upgraded from healing small wounds such as broken bones or cuts to healing from having half of his torso being blown apart in seconds. *Unaffected by the combined attacks from Tatsumaki, Atomic Samurai, Sweet Mask, Pig God, Child Emperor, Superalloy Darkshine, and Flashy Flash. *Survived multiple attacks by Saitama including several Serious Punches, a Serious Headbutt, Serious Table flip, and Serious Consecutive Normal Punches. Skill/Intelligence *Was S-Class Hero, Silver Fang's top disciple and was considered a martial arts prodigy. *Won a Super Fight Tournament in the past. *Beat all of Bang's other disciples to near death, crippled some of them, or scared all of them so bad that they ran away and never came back, excluding Charanko. *Defeated A-Class Heroes, Magic Trick Man, Bluefire, and Heavy Tank Loincloth. *Defeated S-Class Hero Tanktop Master and the entire Tanktopper Army. *Defeated A-Class Heroes, Golden Ball, and Spring Mustachio. *Fought on par with S-Class Hero, Metal Bat for quite some time and was overpowering him for most of their fight. *Defeated A-Class Heroes, Death Gatling, Stinger, Smile Man, Chain'n Toad and B-Class Heroes, Wild Horn, Shooter, Glasses, and Gun Gun at the same time while suffering from injuries that came from his fight with Watchdog Man, being kicked through a wall by Saitama, and at the same time had a heavy fever. *Held off S-Class Hero Genos for some time just after the previously mentioned fight. *Survived a mass beating from both Bang and his older brother, Bomb for some time and for a short moment was able to hold them off and surprise him with his strength. *Defeated Demon level monster, Senior Centipede. *Fought on par with Demon level monsters, Royal Ripper and Bug God for some time before being distracted by Sludge Jellyfish which gave the two monsters their chance to sneak attack him. *Defeated Demon level monster, Royal Ripper after their original encounter where he starts to evolve. *Defeated Demon level Monsters, Superrat, Showerhead, and Unihorn. *Defeated Dragon level monster, Overgrown Rover. **This feat, however, is only in the original webcomic in the manga Rover completely stomped him and was completely unaffected even when Garou gave his strongest attack. *Defeated S-Class Hero, Puri Puri Prisoner. *Defeated S-Class Hero, Superalloy Darkshine. *Defeated B-Class Hero, Blizzard of Hell. *Impressed Pskyos with his display against Monster King Orochi. *Defeated Dragon level monster, Golden Sperm. *Defeated S-Class Hero, Genos. *Defeated S-Class Heroes, Tatsumaki, Sweet Mask (Sweet Mask is technically A-Class but he is stated multiple times to have enough power to be a powerful S-Class), Pig God, Zombieman, Genos, Child Emperor, and Atomic Samurai. *Fought on par with a casual Saitama for some time but still stood no actual chance against a serious Saitama. *ONE stated that if Unsealed Boros and Awakened Garou were to fight it'd be one hell of a fight and that Awakened Garou even has the advantage in close combat. Powerscaling Garou at his peak is among the top three strongest characters in the verse, having done considerably well in his fight against Saitama. In his base and Semi-Awakened forms, he is notably above most characters in his tier, but he's still around the level of an S-Class Hero. Weaknesses *Overconfident and cocky. *Morally against hurting children. *In character, he does not kill other humans. **However, when pushed, he's shown to be serious about doing it. *While his reactive evolution and monster transformations are deadly, if the power gap is big enough between him and his opponent, they can wear off. *Being defeated either mentally or physically in his Awakened form causes him to slowly lose his power and "shell" of a monster. Sources One Punch Man Wiki (Background) CrashRexez's DeviantArt (Permission granted to NocturnBros) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:City Level Category:Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Ability Copiers Category:Precognition Users Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Evolution Users